QuizásElla sea especial
by Noir Fox
Summary: Un día hace mucho tiempo pero no tanto, los trolls fueron al parque; la primera vez en la que muchos de ellos se vieron y un agradable encuentro donde ni la sangre ni el linaje de cada uno importo, si no lo agradable que fue pasar ese tiempo juntos.


**Quizas... Ella sea especial.**

Era una mañana muy cálida y agradable en Alternia, para todos menos para un pequeño niño troll de sangre alta y purpura llamado Eridan Ampora, ese día Feferi había querido subir a conocer personalmente a todos sus amigos, en cuyo contexto arrastro a Eridam también por mucho que negara y despotricara contra los moradores de tierra, finalmente termino llevando a su moirail.

Estaban en un lugar de tripas mecánicas para la diversión con espacios abiertos, o el nombre menos común; parque, todos los trolls estaban reunidos ahí con sus respectivos lusus guardianes, tienen apenas 3 ciclos solares (6 años humanos) por lo que los vigilan y cuidan fielmente, menos el de Fef, gracias a la dios y por razones obvias no se encontraba con ellos en ese momento.

Eridan ya tenía rato sin ver a Feferi, de seguro se fue por ahí a buscar despreciables y adorables criaturas de tierra junto con Nepeta, demonios después se sentiría mal por no poder llevárselas a casa. Siempre era así, ella y su amor incondicional por las criaturas inferiores y débiles.

Así fue como se encontraba caminando en círculos por aquel parte, despreciaba a la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí, aunque la verdad solo conocía unos pocos y a otros tantos era la primera vez que los veía. Intento entablar un poco de conversación con Gamzee pero estaba totalmente noqueado por tantos pasteles de slime que ahora se encontraba durmiendo sobre su Lusus, quizás algún día aprendería a no comer esa porquería hasta quedar desmayado.

Visto que esa aproximación no funciono se fue a buscar a alguien más, fue entonces que se quedó mirando a una pequeña niña troll, estaba de espaldas por lo que no la observaba bien, su rasgo más notorio eran unos cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás, apenas estaban saliendo pero se notaba que así seguirían creciendo, el mismo se movió para verla mejor; infantilmente sus mejillas se tiñeron de purpura al verla. Sin duda era una troll bonita, se encontraba sonriendo ya que acababa de hacer una corona de flores para después ponerla sobre su lusus que resultaba ser una especie de cabra con canguro, el lusus en cuestión salió saltando de ahí.

De esa forma pudo verla mejor, su camiseta indicaba rojo granate, la sangre más baja que conocía; pero por alguna razón eso no lo incordio y continuo mirándola un poco más, tenía los ojos grandes y una sonrisa sencilla y cálida, a diferencia de muchos de ellos ella no se encontraba saltando por ahí o correteando animalejos, solo estaba sentada jugando y mirando las flores.

En un momento sus ojos se encontraron, no aparto la vista o seria mostrar debilidad pero fue incontrolable sonrojarse al verla a ella sonreír y estirar la mano hacia él, fue una invitación directa por lo que no se negó en ir.

-H0la – dijo ella sonriendo - ¿Quién eres?- pregunto invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

Denegó esa invitación con un ligero movimiento de cabeza – Eridam Ampora, ¿tú quién eres niña?- pregunto manteniendo su altivez infantil.

-Aradia Megido- no volvió a decir más nada.

El por su parte si continuo mirándola, ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí sola? Bueno el mismo podría hacerse esa pregunta por lo que determino que al igual que ella su moirail se hallaba en otra cosa, ella no parecía perturbarle su presencia, estaba tranquila haciendo más coronas de flores, de vez en cuando venían Nepeta y Feferi a mostrarle algún animalito que hubieran agarrado, lo acariciaba con cariño y les pedía que lo liberasen por su bien y por su parte Feferi le preguntaba si quería jugar a algo, negaba con suavidad mirando a Aradia.

Sus movimientos eran medidos y delicados, tenía una sonrisa serena y dulce siempre en el rostro no necesitaba hablar constantemente a veces le preguntaba si quería que jugasen a algo pero le respondía que así estaba cómodo, aunque en otra oportunidad le hubiera gustado jugar a los piratas con Vriska esa chica destilaba una esencia que lo hacía sentirse en paz y lo mantenía ahí quieto. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que solo salió de ellos en el momento en que ella le puso una de esas coronas que tan ensimismada hacia sobre su cabeza, quedándose pasmado.

-Te veías tan seri0 que te hacía falta Eridam- dijo ella sin más, regalándole una sonrisa. En ese momento podría haber reaccionado de muchas formas, desde enojarse hasta irse de ahí, pero no dijo nada y se guardó la corona en otro sitio, donde corriera menos riegos.

En eso llego otro chico; tenía los ojos bicolores y por su camiseta indicaba una sangre más baja a la de él, pero un poco superior a la de Aradia, a este solo le conocía el nombre; Sollux Captor pero este paso de largo de él y sin más aviso tomo la mano de Aradia.

-¡Ara! ¡Vamo2 a jugar algo!- demando jalando para que la chica se parase a ir con él, inflo el pecho de indignación, ¿Cómo se atrevía a arrejuntar su nombre en algo como eso? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a jalar a una princesa de esa forma? Se llevó las manos a la boca como si de esa forma callara lo que acababa de pensar. Ese término de seguro se le debe haber escapado de tanto referirse así a Feferi pero no, ella no era una princesa, era una sangre baja, pero…quizás fuese la princesa de los sangre baja, tenía todo lo que pudiera concebir en una princesa, o por lo menos todo lo que él deseaba en una.

Ella a pesar de eso mostro una sonrisa más amplia pero antes de irse giro a ver a Eridam y como lo había hecho antes estiro su mano -¿Vienes Eridam?-

Esta vez miro su mano con desconfianza para después mirar a Sollux, luego negó repetidamente con la cabeza una vez más – No, estoy cómodo- tras decir eso pudo escuchar un suspiro de desilusión de la chica pero para cuando se dignó a levantar la cabeza ella ya se había ido, con las manos entrelazadas junto con Sollux.

Entre cerro sus ojos un milímetro al darse cuenta, ellos…eran matesprits o por lo menos moirails, sintió algo extraño en su pecho, no sabía muy bien que era, y la verdad no quería averiguarlo lo único que tenía por certeza ahora era que Sollux Captor era un imbécil ¿Por qué? Primero por no haberle mostrado el debido respeto como troll superior que era y segundo, por haberle robado a su amiga.

Pensándolo detenidamente no había motivos para que esto le molestase, solo había estado con ella unas cuantas horas, pero el hecho era que si lo hacía, eso lo molestaba mucho, por lo que se pasó los pocos minutos que les quedaban ahí jugando meditándolo.

Le levanto de su lugar dado que ya era hora de irse, pero por lo menos se iría con una resolución – Quizás es…porque ella es especial- dijo sé a si mismo mientras Gamzee los escoltaba a Feferi y a él hacia el mar.

El payaso sonrió – pUtIsImOs MiLaGrOs- comento sonriendo mientras caminaban, no podría ser más acertado.

Al final ese día no fue tan malo, e incluso pudo ver un milagro, un milagro con cuernos y sonrisa dulce, sonrió apretando aquella corona de flores contra su pecho.

* * *

**(N/A: Hola gente bonita y amante de Homestuck, este es mi primer fic/Drable sobre Homestuck, me estoy recién estrenando en el fandom, creo que me ah quedado muy Oc pero la verdad tenia ganas de hacer algo de esta pareja tan crack ! Espero Reviews, déjenlos si me odian ! y si no también son bien recibidos !)**


End file.
